ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 3
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. Unlike the other pages, a monthly summary is not provided. January ZettaiBlog 105: Genuinely Lovely Children (Rei Ayanami) ZettaiBlog 106: Naba Say Naba (Chizuru Naba) ZettaiBlog 107: ALL YOUR YAOI ARE BELONG TO US (Minori Koganuma) February ZettaiBlog 108: Bill Murray's Daughter (Hina Yumihara) ZettaiBlog 109: Siblincest is the Coolest (Miyuki Shiba) ZettaiBlog 110: Kill the Blog (Akame) ZettaiBlog 111: Magical Girl 13 (Mimori Tougou) March ZettaiBlog 112: Guitar Cat (Azusa Nakano) ZettaiBlog 113: Snow Red (Yukiko Amagi) ZettaiBlog 114: Good Ass Mecha Pilot (Otoha Sakurano) ZettaiBlog 115: Angry Video Game Nerdette (Takao) April ZettaiBlog 116: Princess in Another Battle Castle (Caitlin/Cattleya) ZettaiBlog 117: Knight in Skimpy Armor (Bertille Althusser) ZettaiBlog 118: Simpline Sniper (Cecilia Alcott) ZettaiBlog 119: Hair Drill Break (Sernia Iori Flameheart) ZettaiBlog 120: Runaway Cow (Minori Nakazawa) May ZettaiBlog 121: Tsundeko (Iori Minase) ZettaiBlog 122: Not A Kalosian Frog (Melona) ZettaiBlog 123: Commander & Conqueror (Kate Hoshimiya/Lady Venera) ZettaiBlog 124: King Kong Devours Japan (Chitoge Kirisaki) June ZettaiBlog 125: An Ally of Justice Appears! (Tamaki Kawazoe) ZettaiBlog 126: Strongest Gamer Ever (Botan Oohagi) ZettaiBlog 127: Tomorrow's Magical Girl (Yuuna Yuuki) ZettaiBlog 128: Fists of Fury (Sohara Mitsuki) July ZettaiBlog 129: Aim for the Moon (Tenri Ayukawa) ZettaiBlog 130: ZA WAARUDO! (Sekai Saionji) ZettaiBlog 131: Penguin Love Freak (Rikantz Seaberry) ZettaiBlog 132: Homerun-chan (Homura Akemi) ZettaiBlog 133: Ghost Bust-her (Hiyori Kotobuki) August ZettaiBlog 134: Princess Hime (Liliane/Hime) ZettaiBlog 135: Princess Vampire (Reiri Kamura) ZettaiBlog 136: Princess Werewolf (Riza Wildman) ZettaiBlog 137: Princess Imouto (Sherwood von Phoenix) September ZettaiBlog 138: Goddess in Distress (Saori Kido/Athena) ZettaiBlog 139: The Anime Girl Who Changed History (Haruhi Suzumiya) ZettaiBlog 140: Kamidere (Kyouka Midarezaki) ZettaiBlog 141: Stoner Moonshine (Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi) October ZettaiBlog 142: Shield Ojou (Kaoruko Sazaki) ZettaiBlog 143: In space no one can hear you ojou laugh (Aeka Jurai Masaki) ZettaiBlog 143: Lolinjo (Leopard) ZettaiBlog 145: Protector of the Garden of Light (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) ZettaiBlog 146: Mary Boobe (Ichiko Sakura) November ZettaiBlog 147: Mecha-Akiko (Yaya) ZettaiBlog 148: Waitress of Fun (Ohana Matsumae) ZettaiBlog 149: Legendary Therapist (Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo) ZettaiBlog 150: No doubt you cannot name this girl, can u (Unchou Kan’u) December ZettaiBlog 151: MWLF: Mother Who Likes to F- (Mercelida Ygvar) ZettaiBlog 152: Panpaka Bread Lover (Saki Hyuuga) ZettaiBlog 153: February Cool Idol (Chihaya Kisaragi) ZettaiBlog 154: Famine Pilot (Aila Jyrkiäinen) ZettaiBlog 155: Wry Blackmailer (Masuzu Natsukawa) January ZettaiBlog 156: The Girl from the Yande.re Banner (Ayase Aragaki) ZettaiBlog 157: The True Seed of the Devil (Rosemary Applefield) Category:Anime Blogs